This invention relates to a hand screw clamp that can be moved quickly into clamping position without rotating the threaded rods of the hand screw.
Hand screw clamps have long been a preferred clamp for cabinet makers and other wood workers. Conventionally, such clamps include two jaws which are interconnected by two threaded rods. Threaded couplers are provided on each of the rods, rotatably mounted in each of the jaws. Typically, each threaded rod has two threaded portions which are threaded in opposite senses, and the threaded rods can be manually rotated to adjust the tilt angle between the first and second jaws, and to clamp a work piece between the jaws.
Conventional hand screw clamps suffer from the disadvantage that they require extensive rotation of the threaded rods (or of the jaws around the threaded rods) to move the jaws from a fully opened to a fully closed position.